


Can't catch the snow

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Clint/Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't catch the snow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_#File1: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff_

 

“There’s a thing I haven’t told you.”  
“Which one of the too many ones?”  
Natasha’s hair are like a bloody rose amongst the plain whiteness of the foxhole. They are what remains on forefront, side by side, as always.  
“When I was a child I played to catch the snow.”  
A mortar’s blow scourges the air, and a cluster of shrapnel crushed and tears apart a young birch.  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
“Because you asked me if I had ever been innocent. There’ s nothing more guileless of a pipe dream.”  
Clint smiles. “But it’s not.”  
Natasha looks on him, but doesn’t understand. He reaches out and brushes her cheek. “The snow… I catch it.”


End file.
